User blog:Omashu Rocks/User blog:Omashu Rocks/Stand With Scott Walker
For years, members of Unions in the state of Wisconsin have received special benefits, including pensions that have been funded by taxpayer money. The every-day Wisconsinite named Mike who goes to work in his small business every day, working from 9 to 5 trying to appease his angry boss will retire with a pension of zero, yet any public school teacher, no matter how lazy or incompetent, will receive a "bonus", if you will straight from Mike's wallet. Sound fair? Up until January 2011, no Wisconsin Governor has had the courage to take a stand against this unfair practice of labor over business. That man is Scott K. Walker. After promising to cut the Union's extra benefits, he put forward his plan to make sure Union bosses are paid the same way that guys like Mike are. Naturally, the Unions weren't too happy. They immediately rioted, causing thousands of dollars worth of damage in the state capital of Wisconsin. The state's legislature proceeded with trying to enact real fairness, but the Democratic members of the Wisconsin Senate saw a cowardly way out- they fled to Illinois to avoid a vote. While most Americans saw this as an act of fear and weakness, the Unions pushed the idea that this was somehow a brave, passionate stand for their "values". Not too long ago, this same Senate endured a recall election, and the Republicans remained in control, proving again that Wisconsinites want Walker and his colleagues to continue with their plan. Democrats and Unions, however, didn't get the message. They made one final push, this time to recall Governor Walker himself! With almost 6 million residents of Wisconsin, the Unions mustered a mere 900 thousand, most of which were members of Unions themselves, Democratic politicians, liberal activists, and countless votes from Mickey Mouse, Homer Simpson, and Spongebob. Walker was the bigger man; he did not challenge the petition, and the courts ruled that the recall election would be held on June 5, 2012. This is less than three weeks away. Walker's Democratic opponent is Tom Barrett, mayor of Milwaukee, and this is why he isn't right for Wisconsin. Many great mayors including Rudy Giuliani, Scott Smith, and Mick Cornett understand that the way to create jobs and improving the lives of the people is by lowering taxes and reducing regulations. Unfortunately, Mayor Barrett doesn't get it. He's earned the nickname "Tom the Taxer" partly because he raised property taxes by 10.1%. Maybe that's why Milwaukee currently faces the 4th worst poverty rate in the entire nation; it is the 4th poorest city in America, yet their mayor wants to be governor of Wisconsin? How could Wisconsinites possibly trust him to create jobs? Luckily, the entire state doesn't have to face Barrett's record. Under Governor Walker, Wisconsin has added more than 33,000 jobs. The Democrats are trying to challenge this number, which is odd because it was reported officially by the Quarterly Census of Employment and Wages, something that top economists trust. These numbers aren't fake just because they're inconvenient for the liberals. On top of that, Wisconsin's unemployment rate is the lowest it has been since 2008. Why on earth would they want Walker gone? He's created jobs and is now trying to end the Union's terrible burden on taxpayers. I Stand With Scott because I believe Wisconsin can show the rest of America the way to a time when people ask not what their country can do for them, but ask what the can do for their country. Category:Blog posts